I Need An A Professor Anderson
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: She's a bad girl and he can't wait to get her


I Need An A Professor Anderson

By Jessica

Rated MA

I am in no way associated with Impact wrestling or Mr. Anderson

Jessica is a bad girl, she knows it, her classmates know it, and god do I know it. She is a little vixen in her short plaid skirt, that barley covers her ass, her high socks, and her supple breasts pouring out of her barely there button down shirt. She likes sexy underwear, and she likes showing it off, in my history class she makes sure her legs are spread good and wide so the view is quite arousing. I think I'm the only faculty member she hasn't screwed yet, but one of these days I'm going to tell her she needs to stay after school for some "extra credit".

I sat at my desk, I glanced at the clock, 2:47, 7 minutes until school ends, and until I see Jessica's hot pussy. Jessica Shank was the classic spoiled rich bitch at Saint Margaret's, also the classic whore. Her long black hair and big green eyes (not to mention her Tits, her ass and her pussy) is enough to drive any man (or woman) wild. She knew how to dive them crazy alright, and she would only do the ones with the looks, the money, or the power (I of course had the power). 2:52 it felt like time had slowed down, I looked at Jessica sucking on her pen and casually stroking her thigh, her hot body draped on her chair, breasts trying to force them selves out of her button down shirt. Her panties were an almost see through hot pink material, and they were so thin they hardly covered the contours of her pussy lips.

The bell rang, and I reminded students of their up coming final, about a world leader they admired, or hated, and just as Jessica was leaving I called out to her "Miss Shank, may I speak with you for a moment?", Jessica smiled and asked "What is it professor Anderson, have I done anything wrong?". I chuckled to my self "Of course not, I just wanted to speak with you about your final grade, you do realize that at the end of this semester you will flunk this class if you don't get an A on your final. Now I know you are capable of much more then a D this semester if you put in some time doing extra credit projects.", she smiled coyly "what kind of extra credit projects professor?", "Miss Shank you know which kind of extra credit projects I'm talking about." . "Well professor, if it will get me into an Ivy league, I'm all for it."

I pulled down the curtains, and then I picked Jessica up and placed her on the counter, I smiled joyfully, the counter was at just the right height. Jessica looked at me lustfully as I slid down her thong panties, and spread her legs, I pulled apart her pussy lips, and admired my new play thing; hot, already glistening with pussy juice, and slippery to the touch. I touched her with my fingers, and heard her moan for more, I ran my hand up the hot, wet folds, and found her clit. I teased it playfully with my thumb and forefinger, then I went to her opening and shoved three fingers in pumping hard "Oh Mr. Anderson don't tease me so much. Ooooh!" .

I smiled it was nice to be appreciated once in a while, you don't usually get that in the teaching profession.

I couldn't take it too much longer, finally I just went for it, I stroked her clit with my tongue, and heard her cry out for more, I roamed around her pussy exploring every nook and cranny, after a while I just thrust my tongue inside of her. Her tight moist walls surrounded my tongue as I thrust into her, "Oooh Professor Anderson…. I'm cumming, Ahhh ooh Professor, I had no idea what a sex god you were." She said as she cummed in my mouth.

I left her for a second and reached for my pointer "Oh Professor! You are a dirty little Professor after all", I took it, and with the thicker end I shoved it into her pussy, making her scream in delight "naughty you" she cooed. I pounded her with the same pointer I used to point out small East Asian countries daily, and when she cummed all over it I smiled in satisfaction. "Mr. Anderson how am I supposed to earn my extra credit if your doing all the work" she told me after I pounded her with the pointer, she jumped off the counter and got on her knees in front of me. Seductively she used her teeth to unbuckle my pants and zip them down, "I hope this is worth an A, Professor Anderson" she pulled down my pants and looked at my massive erection "Oooh!". She took my dick in her mouth and played with the tip, she drew little circles with her tongue, and lightly stroked my balls as she was doing so. It didn't take me long to shoot my load in her mouth, and she swallowed all of it.

I picked her up, placed her on the counter, and spread her long legs. Shoving my still bare cock into her tight pussy was like fulfilling all of my fantasies at once, her fuck hole was so tight and wet it was unbelievable. I pounded her and she moaned and whispered "I've been a vary bad pupil Professor Anderson, punish me, show me what I deserve!", at that comment I went faster, and harder, pulling her torso into mine and hearing her cry out in pleasure. "Oooooh Professor!" She shouted, as we came together.

I pulled her off me and off the counter, and I turned her around and made her bend over, I shoved my cock into her ass and held onto her torso. I savagely pounded her from behind, and she loved every minute of it. When I was spent I zipped up my pants, and told her she was definitely getting an A on her paper and on her Report card.


End file.
